SUPER MARIO BROS
by dragonclaw9000
Summary: Political turmoil is tearing the Mushroom Kingdom apart. When Bowser Kidnaps the Princess, Mario is the only one who can restore peace to the kingdom. Please R&R!
1. The Mushroom Kingdom

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

* * *

The continent is made up of four kingdoms. First of these is the Mushroom Kingdom, the domain of Princess Peach. The second is Sarasaland, east of the Mushroom Kingdom, domain of Princess Daisy. Subcon is ruled by Wart, a lecherous amphibian who leads a life of debauchery. The fourth is known only as the Northern Domain, but if its leader has his way, his domain will be the continent. 

SUPER MARIO BROS.

Chapter 1 Prologue: The Mushroom Kingdom

_The Mushroom Kingdom has been described by its residents as a paradise. Because the four kingdoms keep to themselves, the beauty of the Mushroom Kingdom is not known to the other kingdoms. Fire flowers dominate the hillsides, creating a dazzling display of red and green that is not easily rivaled. Shimmering lakes caress fertile shores, cherry blossom petals floating ever so gently down to the mirror surface of the water. The most striking creation was not that of God, but of man. Princess Peach's castle protruded from the tallest hilltop, dominating the Mushroom Kingdom's skyline. Limestone walls are complimented with conical sandstone spires in an asymmetrical design that never ceases to be visually spectacular._

_The countryside is the residence of most of the Eukaryots. Eukaryots are the indigenous people of the Mushroom Kingdom. They are so named for their large, round heads and their short, stocky necks that give them a vaguely mushroom-like appearance. Other features include olive-tinted skin and deep yellow eyes. So great is Eukaryot pride that they sometimes wear headgear that causes their heads to look more like mushrooms._

_The hierarchy of Eukaryots are indicated (though not determined) by their headgear. The larger the headgear, the higher up they are. Most Eukaryots are peasants, who wear no or minimal headgear. This is because of the feudal system put in place in the absence of the King. The next level up is a guard of the castle, which provides basic housing and meals. These Eukaryots have white helmets, colored with large red splotches, which are painted with the blood of fallen attackers of the castle. Their garb is white with a plain blue sash. Next are the guards of the Court of the Spectral Garden. This elite force is a tightly knit group of eight that keep watch over a special garden of various mushrooms and other plants that are said to contain magical powers, which are released when touched. There are always four watching the garden at all times; those who are not on duty lead a debaucherous double life of drinking and partying. They wear plain white helmets and shimmering blue robes._

_The highest Eukaryot is a lithe fellow called Toad. His lofty helm has red splotches on it, but not like those of the castle guard. These are meticulously painted circles, which has clean edges, unlike those of the castle guard, which has drippy edges caused by the thin blood. It should be noted that the function of this headgear is more like that of a crown than a helmet. His cobalt vest is adorned with designs made with intertwined threads of gold and silver. He is the Princess' chief architect and personal assistant, and he designed the castle. One thing he had to keep in mind while designing it was that he had to put large, abundant courtyards, as that was the most of the outside Kingdom that Peach was ever going to see. In the King's absence, Peach is not allowed outside the castle walls. Her days are monotonous and boring, seeing as she has no real duties (the Princess is a figurehead, meant to distract the other kingdoms from the political turmoil within the Kingdom). When she is lucky, she can talk to Mario when he works in the gardens._

_No one knows exactly how Mario stumbled across the four kingdoms. Mushroom Kingdom folklore says that he and his brother were plumbers that fell down a pipe, and ended up in the plains. Whatever the case may be, Mario and his brother Luigi are in separate kingdoms, Mario in the Mushroom Kingdom, and Luigi in Sarasaland. Luigi is a mechanic in Sarasaland, as well as the steady girlfriend of Princess Daisy. His coronation is imminent. Mario, on the other hand, has little romantic interest in Peach, which draws worry from the peasants. Since Mario is the only other human in the Mushroom Kingdom, he is the only one who can marry Peach and reign over the Kingdom._

_Our story begins here, in the Mushroom Kingdom..._


	2. Cabernet

Chapter 2: Cabernet

The sun was shining down on the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario was tending to the flowers on the observation deck. It was situated on a tower that overlooked the entire kingdom. Patches of flowers formed a giant compass on the deck. When Peach heard that Mario was there, she practically ran to him. Besides Toad, Mario was her only true friend, and she indeed had a crush on him. She always waited for him to express similar feelings, which was somewhat hypocritical because she only hinted at her feelings.

When she got to the deck, she hesitated as she paced over to Mario. His back was turned to her; he was working on the patch of flowers that spelled the letter W. She reached out to tap Mario's shoulder.

"Yes, Princess?" Mario asked before she got a chance to get anywhere near him; he never looked up from his work. Mario had a nasty habit of surprising Peach like this. She was beginning to suspect that he was psychic, though this seemingly telekinetic power was a product of living in Brooklyn, where one must have eyes on the back of his head.

"Oh, um..."Peach hesitated; she was caught off guard. "I was wondering if you would like to have a glass of wine with me..."

Mario finally stood up and faced Peach. "I would love to," he simply said. "Toad --"

"YES! ... um, Mario..." Toad was there the whole time, keeping a safe distance from Peach and Mario. "What is it?"

"The Princess and I would like some wine."

"I can only accept orders from the Princess," spouted Toad Mario hated this line.

Peach stepped forward. "Um, could you get some wine, please?"

"What kind?" asked Toad with a smile. Peach looked to Mario.

"Cabernet?" asked Mario. Peach nodded. "Cabernet."

"I can only accept orders from the Princess," Toad spouted nearly by reflex.

"Alright," said a severely annoyed Mario. "Allow me to rephrase in the form of a question."

"Alright."

"_Would_ you please get some Cabernet?"

"I can only accept orders from the Princess" Toad said like a broken record.

If there was any one person Mario wanted to kill it would have been Toad. Toad was highly resentful of Mario because Toad has a crush on the Princess himself. However, since he was a Eukaryot, he is unable to marry Peach or even tell her his feelings. As such, he can only take happiness in her servitude. Toad hates Mario because Peach loves him, but he does not even have the respect to love her back.

Peach repeated the instructions to Toad, who was more than happy to comply. He finally went off to the kitchen to get the wine.

"I swear to God I'll kill him," ranted Mario.

"You can't kill Toad!" exclaimed Peach.

"You're right: I don't have a weapon..."

Toad came back with a bottle of Cabernet and two glasses. He filled Peach's glass and started to walk away.

"HEY!" Mario yelled.

"I'm sorry; it seems I forgot you." said Toad cheekily. He filled Mario's glass and walked away.

"Okay, that's it. Tomorrow I'm killing him." said Mario half-jokingly (emphasis on the word half).

"You had better not kill him," threatened Peach. "Or I'll banish you!"

"Then let me be banished!"

Peach giggled. She had not seen this kind of defiance even in jest. She was amused by it, even attracted to it. They sat in the courtyard, speaking of trivial things and sipping their wine. Mario gagged every time he took a sip (he was not a wine person), but he had to drink it because he made such a big deal out of it.

---

Meanwhile in the North, Lord Bowser Koopa was preparing his troops for battle. This evolved form of Meiolania stood upright, and exhibited behaviors that were somewhat human, such as making informed decisions, but could not be considered sentient. This is because he lacks the key ingredient in sentience: morals. All he knew is that he wanted an heir, and there were no females in his area. There were only two options: Sarasaland's Princess Daisy, who was highly guarded and whose kingdom had a military, or the Mushroom Kingdom's Princess Peach whose kingdom had no military. He was highly arrogant about this battle. Rather than sending ten thousand troops, he decided on sending five hundred trained soldiers. The siege was more for fun than anything, as he very well had the power to snatch Peach himself. However, Bowser not only wants Peach, but he wants the Mushroom Kingdom to lie in ruins. He would go to the Mushroom Kingdom at the end of the siege to flatten the kingdom. Kamek would do the actual kidnaping, but not without first beating her unconscious, or perhaps raping her if there was enough time (this was a best case scenario). Then they would go back to the North, but Peach would not have this pleasure. Bowser handsomely paid a covetous wretch known as Wario to build a small castle for himself in the plains, on the condition he makes a room for Peach. This room was really more of a closet, with nails and broken glass sticking out of the walls. Here, Peach would be kept until the technology is developed to produce an heir (Bowser was too large to rape her, though he would have loved to). After the heir has been produced, Peach would die a slow and painful death at the hands of Bowser.

There is no dawn for the Kingdom.

* * *

Author's note: About the part where it says Bowser is an evolved form of Meiolania: do a Google image search of it-- the resemblance is astounding!


	3. Geography

Mushroom Geography

Author's Note: The reasonI am writing this fanfiction is thatI have a weekly newsletter online thatI submit each chapter for. Because of this,I normally have a chapter every week. However, due to preparations for July 4th, I am unable to give a full chapter. I am in my spare time able to come up with this piece on the geography of Mario. This amount of explanation adds to the story, but would severely slow it down. Chapter 3 will be in next week, and trust me, it will be worth it!

---

The Mushroom Kingdom and all associated places are on a different planet. This eliminates the possibility of Mario and Luigi stumbling upon it by exiting from a pipe, a popular story among the Mushroom Kingdom's youth. It is thus still unknown how Mario and Luigi got to the Mushroom Kingdom; if it was known, the key to superluminal travel would have been found in the process, and thus, infinite energy, but that's beside the point.

The Mushroom Planet is smaller than Earth (about the size of Earth's moon), and thus has less gravity. However, Mario's muscles are built for Earth gravity. This is how Mario can jump as high as he does without effort.

The Mushroom Planet has only one continent. It covers the Northern Hemisphere.

The Mushroom Planed orbits a red dwarf star. This is of interest because it locks the planet in its place; it has no orbit or rotation. Because it has no rotation, the night side of the planet never gets warmed by the sun, and is thus covered in ice. The exception to this is a small patch of land north of the Mushroom north pole. The Planet's crust is extremely thin here. Because of the intense pressure in the Planet's molten core, there are many volcanoes in this land. Though this environment is inhospitable to most, it is nonetheless Bowser's Northern Domain.


End file.
